


Let Me See You

by Cassiopeia13



Series: The Adventures of Loki on Midgard [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, PWP, Sex in the middle of a field, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: May 2014Loki and Thor spend an afternoon rutting together like animals in the middle of a field in nowhere Kentucky. During their lovemaking, Thor convinces Loki to let him see Loki’s Jotun form; Thor really REALLY likes Loki's Jotun form.





	Let Me See You

Thor groaned as Loki pressed in just another inch, then another and another until finally, Loki was entirely inside. The two brothers held still, panting harshly, bodies in sync as they each became used to the feeling of fullness and the tight heat. It was perfect, and Thor groaned again, tightening his body around Loki’s cock to get him to start moving. “Loki please,” the thunder god begged pushing back. 

His brother took pity, staring a hard fast rhythm that kept his cock striking Thor’s prostate with every thrust. It was utterly perfect. Making love in a field of wildflowers on Midgard in the springtime with the warm air and floral scent flowing around them hadn’t been in the plan when the day started, but sometime after the afternoon meal, Loki pounced and the last several hours had been devoted entirely to the two of them rutting like livestock. 

Exploring Midgard was enjoyable, mostly. There were beautiful places that weren’t as populated, letting the natural beauty of the planet shine through. Loki preferred those places to any other, and since he could teleport and Thor could fly, exploring was rather easy. They started in NY where they both lived with the rest of the Avengers in Stark’s ugly tower but often traveled when the fate of the world was not hanging in the balance. On occasion, Loki even helped, but mostly not; fighting for humanity wasn’t exactly his style. Still, there were places he enjoyed, The Galapagos, Easter Island, and Australia, were some of his favorites, and he visited those places as often as possible.

Fucking Thor against the ground in the middle of nowhere Kentucky was also quite enjoyable. Loki’s hips moved in sharp, quick circles, pushing his cock deep into Thor’s body, then pulling back and pushing forward once again. “Ah… brother,” the younger prince moaned draping his body over Thor’s large frame and sliding his hands across his brother’s chest. “Your body always feels so perfect.”

“Yes,” Thor moaned. “Please, Loki. Please let me see you. Let me ride you.” Overhead storm clouds rolled in, and thunder rumbled in the distance. Lightning danced from cloud to cloud, but Thor was at least aware enough to keep the rain away, which Loki was very thankful. “Loki,” he panted.

The trickster pulled away from his brother’s body, chuckling at the whimper he received and bent to press a kiss at the base of Thor’s spine. “Shh, brother it’s okay. I’ll give you my cock again. Turn over.” He pressed kisses up Thor’s spine before stopping to suck a bruise onto the side of his neck, biting and licking to make the skin red. 

Thor pulled away, then turned over, pulling Loki onto his lap and sitting up to kiss him hard. His tongue flicked out, licking into his brother's mouth to taste before retreating only to moan as Loki's tongue followed. “Let me see your Jotun form,” the thunder god whispered, kissing up Loki’s neck then pausing to make a mark of his own against the creamy skin. “Please. I want to see you, brother. I want to see all of you.”

It was a request Thor had been making for several months now, but Loki refused every time. He wasn’t a Jotun, regardless of what his skin tone was. He wasn’t Aesir either, he was… outside of it. Something different. His blue form was his real skin tone, but he’d never worn it, not ever, not even when he was alone. To show his brother would be to admit that the blue was real, that he was Jotun and the trickster wasn’t sure he was ready. 

The thunder god watched him, thumbs pressing along Loki’s hip bones, but he didn’t ask again, just waited, eyes full and open, waiting for his brother to make his decision. It was that look, almost pleading, that had Loki dropping his glamour for the first time and showing his true form. He held his breath. 

The thunderer stared, eyes wide while Loki stared back, barely breathing and not blinking in the slightest as he waited. Thor’s hands slid up his sides, thumbs moving over the raised markings to his nipples where he teased for a few minutes. Loki moaned, arching into the touch, his skin suddenly more sensitive than it had been before. It shouldn’t have been that way, his glamour was just a change of color nothing more, but Thor’s hands felt amazing, and his touch had Loki squirming on his lap, rubbing their erections together. 

“Thor!” Loki moaned, crying out when his brother flipped him onto his back, and Thor’s mouth latched onto a marking at the trickster’s hip bone. “AH… fuck!” Loki’s hands slide into his brother’s hair to hold on, but he didn’t press or control, he wanted to see what Thor would do.

The elder brother spent the next hour sucking and licking and biting the markings all over Loki’s body, pulling noises from him that the trickster had never made before. His hips were sucked, the swirls on his shoulders bitten and sucked until bruises formed, and then Thor flipped him over and lapped at the markings along his back. Every inch of Loki’s body was licked and kissed and worshiped and by the time Thor sat up, and flipped Loki back over, the trickster was completely nonverbal. 

He cried out when Thor lapped at his erection, tracing the lines on the head of his cock down to the crease where thigh and groin met. The thunderer spent several minutes there, holding Loki’s legs open before sitting up and sliding his body down onto Loki’s cock. The trickster screamed, back arching and hands scrambling for something to hold onto, settling finally at his brother’s hips as Thor's body clenched around him. 

They moved together, fast and hard, Loki thrusting up as Thor pushed down. It was perfect and utterly fantastic in ways their lovemaking had never been before. When Loki came, it was to a cry of Thor’s name, screaming his pleasure into the open air. It was only a few strokes of Thor’s hand over his cock before the thunder god was following his brother over the edge. Overhead, thunder clapped, and lightning danced until finally the skies opened up and rain poured down upon them. Vaguely Loki wondered if his skin would steam he felt so overly hot. He pulled Thor down and kissed him, desperate and passionate, his kisses more teeth than anything else. 

Eventually, they slowed, and Thor settled on his side, tracing Loki’s markings with a fingertip. “You are more beautiful than I’d ever imagined,” he whispered bending to lick at one of the stripes. 

Loki moaned but didn’t have the strength to do much more than lay there and take it. “You’re getting us wet and muddy,” he finally answered, but wasn’t all that upset by it. Thor must have known because the oaf only laughed and continued to explore. “I don’t think I have the strength for another round, Thor.” 

Thor’s voice floated up to him from somewhere around Loki’s navel where he was currently licking. “That’s okay, I only want to explore. I’m quite fond of your true form, may I see it again?”

Loki groaned, but secretly he was pleased to be found so appealing. “I’m not sure I’ll survive,” he whispered, but already he was planning on letting Thor have him this way anytime the thunder god wanted. Who was Loki to deny his brother such pleasure?


End file.
